wind-hearted touch
by rain8
Summary: In that time


Wind hearted touch

**At that incident,**

**I knew**

**Something I wasn't sure of**

**What it's about**

_To that moment,_

I felt 

_A glimpse of shout_

_In my heart_

**On that day**

**I saw you**

**Eyes so beautiful**

**Soul so true**

_* In that time_

_You held my hand_

_It was a touch of wind_

_But I still felt you… *_****

**There, I'm hiding**

**Looking at you**

**Above your shelter**

**I'm guiding you**

_Here, I'm sitting_

_Alone_

_Far from you_

_Here, if could, can you be here too?_

**This was given**

**A duty to oblige**

**Must and do**

**Protect thee by need**

**As I am**

**Strong as what I use to do**

**I stand**

**And will face everything for you**

_I was given this privilege_

_As a princess, we will lead_

_Honored and great power_

Only thee could give 

**Now, I'm standing here**

**Hiding from you**

**Above your shelter**

**I wish I could be with you**

**Now the sun saw me**

**As what always happen**

**And I said my everyday hi**

To fulfill my duty, a vow I tied 

**As early morn**

**Drop its dew**

**I stand still in here**

**Guiding you**

Now, I saw you 

**And you saw me**

**That cheerful smile**

**The same smile of cheer, it's you**

_And I don't want to talk to you_

_Afraid of something_

**What will I tell you?**

I know nothing Days had gone by 

_Leaving me behind_

**Going to the trail of the wind**

**Sailing, going where?**

_Little clouds had now disappeared_

Only to left me Is this wind And the touch of you in me 

**I look at this palm**

**This hand that had been with you**

_It was so beautiful_

_Cherished forever, only you_

**And you know what it was**

**I was not like this**

**I don't usually dream**

**Impossible, once I said that, now, I found myself doing it**

**Am I wishing?**

**Where to the stars?**

**Since when did they appear?**

**In my heart**

**I have a heart?**

**So silently awaken**

**Sure of undoubting**

**What? Love?**

Maybe for whenever I try to know 

_Only one picture shows_

**A view of someone**

**One day in the road**

**Could it be?**

**That now**

**I'm finally bestowed??**

**Loving a princess is forbidden**

**And I know I should**

**Let go and forget of this**

**For I am just, and only a servant, offering to yours**

_I saw truthfulness in your deep caring eyes_

_Just sop pretending_

_I know who you are_

_Someone so nice and someone I fell in love.._

You offered me something 

_I taught it was a dream_

_Only imagining_

_ But no, it was real_

**Please say no**

Please have the same 

**The courage I saw**

**In your eyes in that day…**

**I don't know what to do**

**And maybe I may never know**

**But I'm going to assure you**

**This is real…**

**When I look at that window**

**In your eyes I love to admire**

**I know what you feel**

Please listen to your heart… 

**I can't promise**

**Coz I may not be that strong to fulfill it**

**But only this**

**I will… would… always for you…**

**And when I see you drifting, thinking**

**I want to rush down and do something about it**

**I want to be…**

**I don't want you to fear…**

And when you cry 

**I can still know**

**I sense**

**What you are feeling**

**Maybe it is**

**Wrong will**

**But what shall I do**

**Whenever I feel like touching you?**

Each time 

**Really counts**

**Must be in sight**

**Your splendid beautiful eyes**

**And when I try one hug**

**I can hear you shouting**

**Your heart aching**

**I never did to know before**

**I don't know**

**It's hard to explain**

**But every time…**

**Now I don't know if it's right**

**I can't stop**

**I want to do it**

**To ease all your pains**

**Even just by this wind**

**Please don't cry**

**Please don't**

**I just want you to be**

**The same girl before…**

**If this is all wrong**

**Then I will sinned till the day I die**

**I don't know why… but answer me, why am I doing all these?**

**If… if I…?**

**I don't want to see those eyes drench from fear**

**I'm sorry for all of these**

**But I will do one thing…**

**I assure I will never leave…**

 I gave 

_I trusted you_

_I know you won't fail_

_Because I have full hope so true _

_Because of these_

_I feel so blessed_

_Thank you_

_You fulfilled my wish_

_ * And yes, I clearly remember in that time_

_You held my hand_

_It was a touch of wind_

_Bit I still felt you… *_

**_Hayate_**&_Himeno_

Yes, the bold letters portrays Hayate's heart confessions while the italicized words are of course from Himeno's


End file.
